Beremy
by beremy.lover
Summary: A new Beremy Fic


The Night( TVD 3x21-an another way for BEREMY to get they groove back)

Jeremy is in the room that he has to appears.

"Preety hard for you,huh?"she says smiling.

"Ye…Yeah,but I have to."says Jeremy.

"Well I ummm I can give you a hand."

"No, don't have to-"

"Jer" she interrups him "you don't have to do that for need a hand."

"But you're a…girl"

"Well thanks for telling me that!I thought I am a dog!Thank you!Thank you very much"

"OK!You won Bonnie!You won!"

"Thanks."

Bonnie slips but Jeremy catches her in time.

"Wow…nice catch."she says almost breathless.

"Thank you."he says smiling.

"No….No … I…I thank you for catching me so fast."

"Well that's what I do."

"Being modest?"

"Let's say so."

They both laugh.

"Look,Bonnie you should paint this" and he gives her a little paintbrush.

"You didn't lost your humour by the way."

"And you didn't lost your beauty."

"Umm…tha…thanks."she says confused.

She begins to paint but she can't because she has images in her mind with moments they were begins to flow a few tears.

"Bon!" he touches her shoulder "You okay?"

"Yeah! It's just I … I have a headeache." she lies to him.

"You sure? I mean…Bonnie!Something is really wrong with you and I want to know." Jeremy says.

He is very worried about Bonnie's knows that Bonnie is upset and he has to know why.

"I'm fine,Jer!I just want to" and she begins to tear more that she already does "take some fresh air."

She is outside crying and crying and thinking and thinking why the hell she broke up with Jeremy.

Jeremy comes near Bonie ,gives her a hug and she begins to cry more and more.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You really want to know what's wrong with me?"

"Yes,Bonnie! I need to know."

"I kissed Jamie!"

Jeremy is shocked.

"And what's so wrong that you kissed him?Didn't you like it or something?"

"Yes,Jeremy!I didn't like it!I didn't like him,I didn't love him,I never wanted to kiss him,I never wanted to be with him,to dance with him." she screams.

"But….with..with who?"he asks."With who,Bonnie?"

"The person that I want to be with,to dance with,to kiss with is….you.I love you,Jeremy!I was stupid when I broke up with 't you get it,Jeremy?I was,I am and I will always be-"

"My first choice" he interrups her "You will always be my first ,you're…you're my first I want you to be my last."

"What about them?About Anna and Vicky?"

"I was with Vicky because I was drugging."

"And with Anna?Why were you with Anna?"

"I was with her because I wanted her to turn me into a I want to be with you because… I LOVE YOU,BONNIE!"he blurts out. "I always loved you, no matter what."

"I love you too,no matter what."

"Well I'm a little bit hungry"he smiles.

"I have to too."she looks at him smiling.

"Well the chicken is done."

" The chiken is so hot that I can't touch it."

"Can't touch this"

She laughs.

-After the dinner-

"It's late and I should be at home right now."

"But you drank, you can't drive and…look at your face,you 're tired."

"Yep.I'm really tired."

"You should stay ,you can sleep in my room.I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't be 're not gonna sleep on the I think I'll sleep in Elena's room."

"Why?I won't bite."

She smiles."Okaaaaay!Fine!I'll sleep in are going to sleep in your room."

"That means I will sleep with you-"he says

Bonnie looks strangely at Jeremy.

He continues "-I mean near you…near you;you know with snoring sounds and stuff like that."

"Better."

"I'm gonna have a shower so... don't go anywhere else!"

"Ok,Jer" she smiles " I won't go anywhere."

5 minutes later Jeremy tells Bonnie to bring him some clothes.

"Jeremy I found this clo….." "OH MY GOOOOOOD!"she screams. "You had to tell me that you're naked."she says covering her eyes with her free hand.

"Soooooo…you think that a normal person does have a shower with clothes?"

"If you were so polite as you thought you said you're naked."

"Well I'm so sorry for being so …. Indecent."

"There are your should dress quickly."

"Fine!"

-10 minutes later-

Bonnie is is Jeremy's room waiting for him.

"So,you're gonna sleep like that?Don't you want a T-shirt or something?"

"No,Jeremy!I'm fine.I can sleep like that."

"Look,Bon,I don't know how your going to do that but…I want you to make me forget about Anna and Vicky."

"Why?"

"Like I told you,Bonnie.I LOVE YOU!And I don't want to lose you again."

"Me too."

"Well…do me what to do."

"Kiss me!"

"What?"

"Kiss me, Shameless…as you kissed that freaking bitch ghost Anna,you can kiss can kiss every part of my body."she says with her wild seductive voice touching Jeremy's chest.

"But this…doesn't sound like a ritual for making me forget about Vicky and 's sounds like-"

"SEX?I know.I don't want to make you forget about them.I'd be a jerk if I'll do that."

"Provoking me is so…UNBONNIE."

"I'm just trying to be different."

"But you don't have to be yourself,Bonnie."

"Well…let's…get…straight…to…the…subject"says Bonnie with the same seductive and provoking voice.

She goes closer to Jeremy's lips.

"Bonnie"he says against her lips "don't try to be irresistible for me."

"Why?"

"Because"he says almost breathless "you're already irresistible to me."and kissed her hard.

Bonnie's arms are under his smiles,looks deeply in her eyes and takes off his T-shirt. His body is so damn good and he is sooooooo hot Bonnie takes off her shirt and tries to button his wanted to do the same with her jeans.

"I'm one step ahead you!"she says breathless.

"Really?"he asks.

Jeremy tries to throw her on his bed,but Bonnie throws Jeremy on lies on his back and she is on his body.

"God!You're hot,Bon!"

"You too."They both said breathless.

They tried to catch their breath but they couldn't because they kissed harder and the atmosphere is hotter and takes off her panties.

"Jer stop….stop!I need two towels and robes."

"Look,I know you're a virgin, so I'll take it nice and slow."he says.

"Okay."

"You have something?"she asks for a condom.

" it."

He puts the condom and starts to enter in start slow.

"Aaahh!That hurts,Jer!"

"Sorry."

"Say that louder!And you know what?You should wake up Elena with your scream!"

"Sorry"he whispers and she's rolling her eyes.

"Faster,Jeremy."she whispers.

"Like this?"and he begins to penetrate her a little bit faster.

"More like this."

Jeremy penetrates her faster…and deeper…..and harder…..until they both reach their pulls out some strange sounds that excites Jeremy….A LOT!

They finally catch their breath and they are in his bed naked under blanket and then they fall asleep.


End file.
